fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Alex
Alex is a character encountered during the Till Death Do Us Part quest and can be found at Bowerstone Market in Fable II. '' Alex was the fiancée of the ghost (Victor/Victoria) on the hill at Rookridge. On the day of their wedding, Alex got cold feet and ran away, which broke the ghost's heart and ultimately led to the ghost's suicide. The quest itself involves the Hero seeking revenge upon Alex on the ghost's behalf. Genders Alex is represented by two genders. *If the Hero is male Alex's gender will be female *If the Hero is female Alex's gender will be male The same gender difference will affect the ghost in Rookridge. The Choices *If the Hero chose to be good he/she can destroy the Rejection Note received by the ghost in Rookridge. By doing so the Hero can then marry Alex. Afterwords the ghost will realize the error of his/her ways and thank the Hero for stopping him/her from making a severe mistake. The ghost will then fade away, leaving the Hero and Alex to live out a happy marriage. *If the Hero chose to be evil he/she can give Alex the Rejection Note causing Alex to run away heart-broken and commit suicide. When the Hero returns to the ghost on the hill, Alex will already be there. They will argue between themselves until finally Alex notices you and figures out that it was a trick, and runs off, leaving the other ghost to run after him/her. *You can outright kill Alex, yourself. Trivia *Likes **Place: Bowerstone Clock Tower **Gift: Freshly Picked Flowers **Expression: Seduce *Dislikes ** Play Dead *Both models of Alex can be found as an adult in the childhood stage of the game, although the male model is given a different name, and the female model cannot be highlighted. Additionally, the character skin that has the same gender as the current Hero can be seen, although somewhat rarely, as a regular villager in that Hero's playthrough. *After completing the quest ending in Alex's death, he/she may reappear in Bowerstone Market, still in love with the Hero. The Hero may woo and marry Alex, who still loves the hero, however he/she does not respond correctly to the Hero's actions (e.g. he/she will profess to want sex but the Hero cannot take him/her to bed, etc.) This bug has been widely reported online. *If you kill Alex or sacrifice him/her to the Temple of Shadows, he/she will appear just as if you gave him/her the rejection note. *Sometimes you can find the female model of Alex working at Rookridge Inn or in Bowerstone Cemetery though her name is different. *Alex may seem like a good choice as a first spouse, but she/he is extremely hard to keep, as for some reason, leaving her/him for three days will almost always result in her/him leaving you. **However if you immediately have a child with her/him, have her live with the child in Homestead (Demon Door in Oakfield), and make her/his upkeep 75 (3.75x more than her original desire) or more she/he will withstand a recorded 180+ hours. Note: This was tested on a good, pure, will user with the best appearance. *Using the "Buy and move in with spouse" may trigger another wedding sequence, and the original house will not be rentable. This may be because the game thinks that he/she still lives there, even though there is only one model of him/her. Under families it will say Alex twice, and both will lead you to the same person. This will also give you the '''Blackmail!' quest, and the Bigamist Achievement. A simple way to avoid this is to just save before choosing a first house, *Alex cannot give any presents. If the game ever says that Alex has a gift for you it will be the Blackmail Letter. *You cannot change Alex's name, like you can with most other NPCs. *If you marry Alex and kill him/her, or not marry him/her and kill him/her, you will not be able to see his/her ghost. Bugs *Sometimes if you give him/her the rejection note you may see them after the quest is finished but they won't be a ghost and will not interact with you. Category:Fable II Characters